The current GC/MS facility available to the Emory community does not have adequate data handling facility, resolution, and mass range to deal with the series of biomedical projects currently funded. Recent advances in mass spectrometry have led to a new generation of commercial instruments which will make mass spectroscopy a much more important tool in biomedical research - in particular, high resolution magnetic sector systems which can be quickly recycled. This facility, combined with readily interchanged sources, offers the opportunity to investigate non-volatile biomolecules, drugs, etc. with wieghts greater than 1000 amu. Just as high field superconducting NMR instruments have been an integral part of biomedical research and are used extensively by non-NMR specialists, mass spectrometers of the type requested will gain wide acceptance in the near future. The biomedical research community at Emory has and will continue to expand and over half the major users have come to Emory only recently. The inadequate MS facilities are currently the greatest limitation we face in our research program. The requested instrument will serve a group of six major users. The department of chemistry alone will add two and possibly three additional faculty that will be users. A diverse set of research programs will be enhanced. These include: (a) the application of FAB/MS to the study of anti-cancer drug binding to nucleic acids; (b) the study of the distribution of fluorescent compounds in bacteria, (c) distribution of polynuclear aromatic compounds in oil refinery areas, (d) the preparation of labeled surfactants, (e) syntheses of antibiotics, (f) dipolar cycloaddition chemistry, (g) the synthesis of butenolide containing natural products, (h) oxidation-reduction enzyme mechanisms, and (i) organocobalt chemistry related to coenzyme B12 chemistry. If an award is made, competitive instruments from VG, Finnigan/MAT, and Kratos will be evaluated with our samples and by discussion with users of these instruments in academic institutions.